Borderline
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Sakura has been in a mental institution since she was eighteen, but the arrival of a new pshychiatrist could change all that. Rated for language and adult situations, mentions of mental illness.


**Hiya! I've got a nice little story here based on Madonna's song Borderline. In it, Sakura has BPD, and I tried to make her symptoms match what I researched, so I hope I did well enough. Please enjoy!**

**I don't own the Naruto characters, or Madonna's song.**

_**Borderline**_

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be_

_I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_

_Stop playin' with my heart_

_Finish what you start_

_When you make my love come down_

_If you want me let me know_

_Baby, let it show_

_Honey, don't you fool around_

She stared at the new intern, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, without really registering him. Eventually Sakura blinked and noticed that someone was sitting near her, and she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the new intern," he said. "I know Senju-sama told you I would be here observing the group discussion today."

Sakura looked the guy up and down with a critical eye, noting his classic god looks, from his rather expensive Italian shoes to his neatly combed raven hair, and she smirked. The dude was hot, but she decided she was going to have a little fun with him before she seduced him. Just like the last two she seduced before they were fired for getting involved with patients.

He noticed her smirk and gulped. That old bat Tsunade probably warned him about her, so he _might_ be a little tough to crack, but no one had refused her yet. She was just too damned sexy, and she knew it.

Sakura was in here because she had BPD coupled with schizophrenia, the combination of which usually made her swing between extreme violence and borderline nymphomania. When she wasn't depressed enough to become suicidal that is. She was twenty three years old, and had been in here since her former best friend Ino's eighteenth birthday party, at which Sakura had caught her fucking her boyfriend and had gone psycho on their asses.

Her parents had been distraught to discover their beautiful and promising daughter had mental problems, as they put it, and had followed the recommendations of the police and several doctors and had committed her to Konoha General Mental Health. Their tearful farewells had been ignored by an angry Sakura, who determined never to speak to them again. That only lasted until their first monitored visit a little over a year later and Sakura had broken down in tears and begged them to take her home. But they didn't.

Sighing, Sakura looked the newbie over, noting his name tag said Shinji. Well, Shinji was getting a visit later from the sex bunny, whether he liked it or not.

The door opened then and several more 'residents' of the loony bin came in and sat down on the chairs that were arranged in a circle, closely followed by the pain in Sakura's backside herself, _Doctor_ Tsunade. "Alright," Tsunade said, "today we have a new intern starting here. Everyone, say hello to Doctor Ikeda Shinji. He will be with us for the next six months."

"Yeah, if Sakura doesn't screw him first!" scoffed Kiba, who also had schizophrenia, with his other personalities usually making him want to hurt himself.

Everyone laughed, and Tsunade snapped, "That's enough, Kiba! Now, each of you introduce yourselves please."

Everyone introduced themselves at random, and when Sakura's turn came up, she winked at Shinji and said, "Haruno Sakura, BPD and schizo, and I think Kiba had a great idea, let's hook up later."

Several laughed, Tsunade glared and Shinji blushed.

Hours later, Sakura was wandering through the halls when she came across the perfect place to fuck Shinji. Turning around, she set off and found him talking with Tsunade. Sakura hid herself until the woman left, then followed Shinji for awhile until he passed the utility closet she'd picked out.

"Hi Shinji," she purred, stepping out of the shadows and relishing the way he jumped at her voice. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, er, r-really?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," she told him, bringing her hand up to slowly unbutton her shirt.

"I really don't th-think it's a good idea to…" Shinji started to say, but stopped at the sight of Sakura's newly exposed cleavage.

She pouted. "Not a good idea?" she asked with fake hurt in her voice. "Does this mean you don't think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes you are!" Shinji exclaimed. "So beautiful. But you're a patient a-and I'm a doctor!"

Sakura shrugged as she undid the last of her buttons, pulling her shirt off and taking a step towards him, backing him against the door of the utility closet, which opened immediately. "What does that matter when love is involved?" she asked.

"L-love?" he sputtered.

"Surely you love me, Shinji?" Sakura pouted as she pushed him into the closet, closing the door behind them. "I love you."

She reached behind her and undid her bra, noting how Shinji's eyes widened at the sight of her perfect breasts in the ambient light. Sakura smirked and closed the distance between them, winding her arms around his neck. "Won't you kiss me, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

Fifteen minutes later Tsunade was walking down the hall when she heard grunting and banging coming from a utility closet. Hoping she was wrong about what was happening, she opened the door to see a naked Sakura bouncing up and down in the lap of an equally naked Shinji. Sakura threw her head back in pleasure just as Shinji saw his superior in the midst of his own orgasm.

"Oh kami!" he cried.

Damn, they were going to need a new intern again.

OoOoO

_Borderline … feels like I'm goin' to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline_

_Borderline … feels like I'm goin' to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline (borderline)_

_Keep on pushin' me, baby_

_Don't you know you drive me crazy_

_You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline._

Sakura was in the depths of one of her depressions, and wanted nothing more than to find the nearest roof and throw herself off it. But of course she wasn't allowed near rooftops, nor any sharp implement or anything else she could use to end her miserable existence. Right now she wasn't even in her room, she was in a general room, on suicide watch. So naturally that meant there was a guard watching her every move.

After that incident with Shinji a couple of months back, Tsunade had informed her that she was restricting her freedom. This time was apparently the last straw, and Sakura wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her brand new _female_ guard. She'd screamed, broken a cabinet and a couple of chairs, had even tried to lunge at Tsunade, but the damned woman was unmoved on this. So Sakura now had a brand new buddy that even had to watch her pee.

The guard was a nurse, and therefore wasn't bothered by anything Sakura did. The woman, Mitarashi Anko, was rather tough, and Sakura decided that she wouldn't be surprised if she was told she'd been in the army. Anko was a no nonsense kind of person, but she'd been very calm once Sakura had started in on the attempted suicide again, gently taking the stapler from her and escorting her to Tsunade, who'd put her under this damnable suicide watch.

Sakura rolled onto her back as she felt tears spill over and she glared at the ceiling. Tsunade should just let her kill herself, that way she wouldn't have to worry about Sakura seducing any newbies, or anyone else for that matter. Whenever she couldn't get newbies, Kiba was usually happy to oblige her in her nympho moods. Kiba was a great guy that way…

The door to her 'cell' opened then and Sakura apathetically glanced over to see who'd come to bother her, and would have groaned at the sight of Tsunade, but she was too upset to. Instead she simply muttered, "Unless you're going to give me a knife so I can off myself, piss off, Tsunade."

"No can do for either," Tsunade said, and Sakura noticed there was someone else with her, but she ignored them. "Sakura, Konoha General Hospital has sent someone over to see you who's as close to an expert as anyone can get with BPD, and we, your parents and I, want you to talk with him."

"Him," Sakura scoffed with a snort. "Not afraid I'll fuck him like all the others?"

"Not with Anko watching you, no," Tsunade said. "Now sit up."

Reluctantly Sakura shifted until she was in a half slouch, then Tsunade said, "Sakura, this is Doctor Sabaku no Gaara, your new therapist. Gaara, meet Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sakura mumbled. "Now go away."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too," the latest newbie spoke in a deep voice, but Sakura had already tuned out and was pleasantly drifting outside of herself.

OoOoO

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_

_When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see_

_But then you let me down, when I look around, baby you just can't be found_

_Stop driving me away, I just wanna stay,_

_There's something I just got to say_

"NO!" Sakura screamed, picking up a chair and throwing it at Doctor Sabaku, who simply dodged the projectile. "I won't do it! You can't make me!"

The arrogant prick in front of her had had the _gall_ to suggest that she talk to her former friend Ino, to 'go back to where it all started', and she'd gone absolutely nuts at him. Talk to Ino? And they said _she_ was the crazy one.

"Calm down, Sakura!" Anko told her, grabbing her hands and pulling them down. "It was only a suggestion!"

"Fuck the suggestion!" Sakura spat. "And fuck you, Sabaku!"

"It might help you with your anger," Gaara said. "It's not your BPD causing this."

"No, just the fucking schizophrenia!" Sakura yelled at him, wriggling in Anko's grasp and trying to escape, but the woman had muscles of steel.

"Miss Yamanaka is willing to see you," Gaara said. "She feels that it's her fault you're in here, that if it hadn't been for her, you would be out there with a normal life."

"Fuck yeah, it's her fault!" Sakura yelled. "Her and that bastard Sasuke! Fucking like little bunnies on Viagra! I _won't_ talk to that bitch!"

"Please, Sakura," Gaara said. "It would help you to get better, maybe get out of here someday."

Sakura pouted and looked away from him, not wanting him to see the hope in her eyes. Get out of here? Hell yeah! But she didn't want to talk to a disgusting pig to do so.

"I won't do it," Sakura muttered, relaxing in Anko's grasp, who hesitated before releasing her.

Gaara sighed. "Fine," he told her. "Then it's back to the group therapy sessions."

"Whatever," Sakura muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"It really could have helped, you know," Gaara told her, but she ignored him.

OoOoO

_Just try to understand_

_I've given all I can 'cause you got the best of me._

Why the fuck had she agreed to this? Sakura glared at the pig before her, wondering why she'd agreed to meet Ino. Oh that's right, she'd been horny and Gaara was fucking hot, that's why. The bastard hadn't given in to her advances, and had instead manipulated her into agreeing to meeting with Ino after having failed a week earlier. Bastard!

"Hey Sakura," Ino said, a hesitant smile on her face. "I missed you."

"Well, I didn't miss you," Sakura snapped, then maliciously added, "Whore."

Ino winced but gave no other sign that the words and the tone hurt. "I'm sorry about that, Sakura," she said. "We were drunk…"

"So?" Sakura scoffed. "I'd been drunk _many_ times, but _I _didn't cheat on my boyfriend. Though I guess he's _your _boyfriend now."

"Actually I haven't seen him since about a week after it all happened," Ino told her, and for some reason, that surprised Sakura.

"Really?" she asked, not truly believing her, then scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"It's true!" Ino insisted. "After you were brought here, Sasuke's parents shipped him off to a military college, and I haven't seen him since."

They were silent a moment, then Sakura noticed a diamond on Ino's finger. "Who'd you marry?" she asked.

"Chouji," Ino said, shocking Sakura.

"But you hated Chouji," the pinkette said.

Ino shook her head. "I misjudged him," she said. "Chouji is the sweetest guy I've ever met, he makes me happy. I wish you were out there, I miss my best friend."

"Even though I tried to kill you?" Sakura asked, aghast.

"To be honest, I don't really remember much of it," Ino told her. "You're still my best friend in my mind."

The two women stared at one another in silence.

OoOoO

_Look what your love has done to me_

_Come on, baby, set me free_

_You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline (borderline)_

_You cause me so much pain, I think I'm goin' insane_

_What does it take to make you see?_

_You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline._

Sakura was making real progress, because for the first time, she was actually trying. She'd made so much progress that Tsunade even took Anko off guarding her. Gaara had been right, talking with Ino had _really_ helped. If Sakura managed to get out of here, the only thing she would need to worry about would be medication for her schizophrenia and keeping up regular meetings with a psychiatrist.

Not Gaara though, she wanted a female psychiatrist, and Tsunade had already referred her to a colleague of hers, a Doctor Shiranui Shizune. Despite her progress, Sakura would rather jump Gaara's bones then open up to him in a therapy session. Her parents were over the moon at the knowledge that she might be out soon, and had already come to visit her, and Sakura had lapped up the attention.

"Are you listening to me Sakura?"

Returning to reality, Sakura looked over at Gaara and she smiled. "Thanks for making me talk to Ino," she said, and he smirked.

"I told you it would do you good," he said, and she poked her tongue out at him.

She stood and made her way over to him, ignoring how his lack-of-brow, as Kiba called it, rose up as she closed the distance between them. Sakura stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss at the corner of his mouth, then stepped back. They were silent a moment, then Sakura thought of a really important question.

"After I get out, would you like to go on a date with me?"

There went the non eyebrow again. "A date?" he asked. "And where would you take me?"

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno," she admitted. "There was this really cool take-out place near my parent's place, but I have no idea if it's still there. Been awhile since I've been in the neighbourhood, y'know?"

He smirked again and said, "I would love to go on a date with you, just as soon as you're no longer my patient."

Sakura grinned at him. "Maybe after our date we could go back to my place, wherever it will be, and have sex?" she suggested hopefully, and he groaned.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
